


GinLee Birthday Babymaking

by gin_dokis



Series: GinLee [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Birthday Sex, Breeding Kink, Creampies, F/M, Self-Insert, Selfship, astral planes meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 00:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gin_dokis/pseuds/gin_dokis
Summary: An astral meeting with Gin and the first time we have sex. Written for my birthday last October.





	GinLee Birthday Babymaking

“Oi! What’re you doing here so early?!” the aggravated voice echoes from the opposite end of the darkened room, irritation poorly masking nerves. “You’re usually up for a couple more hours so I thought I would have a chance to do something with the place…” 

A soft smile twists your lips at the underlying admission, and you feel for the chain to turn on the light. The space illuminated, you can see that he got as far as the bed, and had just spread a set of soft black sheets over the mattress. There is a table to the left, topped with various instruments of the BDSM trade, along with a small crate of chocolate-covered strawberries. Excitement flares in your cheeks as you comprehend the intent behind the setup, and you take a step back to settle yourself so as not to appear too eager. 

He smirks, straightening up and moving to tilt your chin with callused fingers so you’re forced to look into his eyes. There’s a teasing lilt to his tone when he murmurs, “Ahhh, now aren’t you the one who’s so proud to be a ‘succubus?’ Aren’t you the one that’s constantly fantasizing about being bred, about being wholly consumed by your lover? Don’t try to play shy now, I’ve heard all of it. All of those filthy fantasies, all of the pleasure when you bring yourself off to the thought of me…do you know how hard it’s been, to feel those things and remain unable to touch you? How many times I’ve had to excuse myself because you picked a bad time to jerk it?” 

A surge of indignation breaks his spell. “Hey! If that’s true then the same is true in reverse! You’re the one that’s making me so horny all the time!” 

That throws him for a loop. Either he hadn’t considered that, or he hadn’t realized you would catch it. He takes a moment to collect himself, which you interrupt before he can regain traction. 

“I’ve always been someone that can orgasm multiple times in a row, usually around 4 or so in any given session. But lately the sessions have been much more frequent, and I don’t think that’s a coincidence.” You let this sink in for him before continuing. “We’re feeding each other’s sex drives. What was once barely manageable has become monstrous.” 

He looks away, a pouting expression his only response before changing the subject. “That’s why I was gonna make things nice for our first actual time. See, you showed up before I could decorate.” He gestures to a few shopping bags filled with amenities like bath towels, scented lotions, and a few boxes of Christmas lights that had yet to be set out. 

Hesitantly, you reach out to wrap your arms around him, unable to muster a genuine apology for arriving so early. His chest is solid, built with muscle borne of countless life-or-death struggles. A few scars cross the skin there, the slightly raised edges barely perceptible beneath the soft fabric of his clothes. There’s a warm, musky scent to him, one that offers a distinct impression of safety and comfort. He’s only a few inches taller than you are, so he rests his chin on your shoulder, tucking his nose into your throat with a measured inhale. Slow, questing hands draw patterns on your shoulders and back before settling near the top of your hips. His heart thuds steadily, a force that makes tears spring to your eyes. The man you love so fiercely, the man whose soul makes yours cry out in longing…here. Here. And with you. 

A soft grunt of disapproval halts your introspection. “You’re finally here, and I don’t know if I can let you go now.” 

You tighten your grip on him, shaking your head instantly. “Then don’t. Let’s stay here as long as we can, so we can make it through to the next time we get to see one another.” 

Without replying, his hands curl around your hips, lifting you against himself. You part your legs for him, settling against his front as he moves toward the mattress. The effortless action, one you had never experienced in your previous relationships, sent excitement pooling in your stomach. Such a causal show of strength, and you had been in his arms for mere moments. 

Your back rests against the bed for less than a second before he’s moved over you, caging you against the plush mattress. His eyes are a cocktail blend of mischief, affection, and intense desire. “I know your birthday was just a few days ago.”

“Really?! Does that mean that you know that I baked you things for your birthday too?” the excitement in your tone startles him slightly, but he nods with a smile. 

“I do. It was impossible to ignore, really, with the amount of affection one can put into sweets. And strawberry too…one of these days we’ll have to meet up and you can make me another, one that I can eat.” 

The mental image of him eating anything you’d made him offers an overwhelming sense of joy. “I would love that.” 

He grins, slowly leaning down with a bravado that contrasts with the flush topping his cheeks. He stops a hairsbreadth away from kissing you, looking up into your eyes with a searching expression. Apparently satisfied with what he sees, he murmurs, “I want it too. I know what you wished for on your birthday, and I want it just as badly. ” 

Struck by the intensity of his tone, you inhale sharply. “Wait…you mean you want a baby?” 

“Well, as close as we can get to one in our current separation anyway. I don’t know anything about being a parent, but…perhaps we can use this to learn, that way in our next lives we can have a family.”

You smile brightly at him, nodding happily. Hearing him validate your dearest wish, that you would someday be restored to the same dimension—it set your heart stuttering and your soul singing. “I would adore that.”

“If you’re sure you’d like to try for something now, we can do that. That’s what I was trying to prepare for…I wanted everything to be nice for the first time we have sex, sure. But I also wanted to make sure things were comfortable if we decided to settle in and get a little *creative.*” 

“Oh my god did you really just—” you break off in laughter, nuzzling into the side of his neck to hide the painfully-wide smile that lifts your cheeks. He chuckles as well, the short puffs of air tickling against the heated tips of your ears. 

“So…so since you know those other things about me, does that mean you know what I’m into? I know you guessed breeding, but that could just be because of the wish.” 

He chokes for a moment, flustered at the sudden blatant tone you take. “Well, um, I do, but I didn’t really have to look into it. I know you otherwise well enough to have discovered that every desire I have compliments yours, so I assumed it would be safe to bet that you’re going to submit to me completely, aren’t you?” 

“God—please, yes,” you whisper, feeling your pulse kick into overdrive. “I want so badly to please you…nothing gets me off harder than the thought of you taking what you want from me, of you claiming me body and soul.” 

A soft growl precedes his response. “Careful, now. You talk to a man like that too much and you’ll find yourself on your back with your legs in the air.”

“Don’t threaten me with a good time,” you hiss sarcastically, lifting one leg into the air in defiance. 

His eyes scan your face for a moment calculating strategy before he throws caution to the winds, closing the gap between your lips. His kiss is hot, a scorching press that steals your breath and melts your resolve to tease him. Whimpering softly, you weave your fingers into his thick, wavy hair to ground yourself within reality. 

It doesn’t take much of this before you can feel the insistent prod of his cock through his clothing, a thick hardness that he makes no attempt to conceal. Instead, he settles further between your legs, gently grinding himself against your center. The motion is torturous, and you attempt to shuck the pants you wear but he stops you. 

“None of that. If you’re really going to submit to me that means you’re going to wait until I decide to take them off.”

Thrilling butterflies rampage in your stomach at the tone he takes, and despite your tendency to test the authority of your Dom, you eagerly settle down. He doesn’t make you suffer long, removing both your clothes and his own before settling back over you. His body is littered with scars, many dark with the past danger they presented. You run your fingers over one on his shoulder, consumed by a sense of gratitude that he is still alive, still able to touch you this way. He allows this exploration, noting a few of your own scars with a furrowed brow but not commenting aloud. 

When you’ve settled down slightly, he takes your lips again, this time grinding himself bare against the wet slit of your pussy. The sensation wrings a groan from him, but he pauses short of slipping inside. “Are you certain you want this? And that you want it with me?” 

“Please fuck me. It’s not even a question, Gin. You own my soul, of course I want you to fuck me!” 

He smiles widely, steadying himself with one arm as the other lines his cock up with your entrance. “Your accent is so cute. Say my name again.”

“Accent?! Aren’t we speaking English? Your accent is cute!” you hadn’t really thought about how you were communicating, but he had a point. Gin definitely only knew Japanese, and you only knew English. 

“Don’t question it too much,” he murmurs, panting slightly with anticipation. The hand grasping his cock trembles, drawing the tip through your arousal. “We met across dimensions. It makes sense that the universe would offer us some sort of benefits to make up for being separated sometimes, right?” 

“Nnn. You’re right.” You let the point drop, gasping as he slips home. He’s thick, but not too long. He fills you exquisitely, and you tilt your hips to offer him the deepest angle possible. A few experimental rolls of his hips leave him groaning aloud, albeit quietly. 

“It’s a good thing the goal is to cum inside you, because I’m not sure if I could pull out in time,” he admits shakily, steadily building a rhythm to his thrusts. You bury your face into his shoulder, teeth worrying at the skin and fingernails sinking into his back. 

“I’ve never been able to cum from penetration,” you admit between small, pleased squeals. “But god…fuck if you don’t make it feel possible.”

He drops his lips to your ear, tongue flicking out to tease along the shell. “Is that so? Perhaps it was just a matter of the cock. After all, we were made to fit together in other ways. Why not this?” 

His thrusts are becoming harder, the pleasure too intense to speak much. You do your best to hold on, feeling him slowly lose his rhythm. The head of his cock nudges against the most sensitive place inside you, while his thumb teases at your clit with just enough pressure to make your pussy clench. Combined, however, the sensations are too much. You cum around him with a cry of shock, the fluttering grip of your pussy sending him dangerously close to orgasm as well. 

“I’m gonna fill you up. You’re gonna have my baby now. After all this time, I finally get to fuck you full.” he leans forward, pressing himself inside to the hilt as his words snap off in a snarl. His arms tighten around you, pulling you fully against his chest as his cock throbs, stream after stream of hot cum squirting inside you. 

Shaking in an overwhelmed happiness, pleasure, and exhaustion, you cling to him for stability. His head lowers for a moment as he catches his breath before he smiles gently at you, rolling onto his side and collecting you in his arms. His expression is soft as he slowly brushes the hair away from your sweat-slicked skin. “No matter what dimensions they send us to, we will find one another. Always. Remember that, when you wake up over there, alright? Remember how this feels, how I love you, and we will survive until we’re able to meet again.”


End file.
